Vicinis
by baekhyungurl
Summary: [CHPTER 3 UP!] Chanyeol si bad boy sekolah yang jenius dan Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali merasakan apa itu 'sekolah'. "Carilah teman yang baik yang bisa menjagamu..."/ "Kepalamu merah. Apa kau tidak sakit melihatnya saat bercermin?"/ "Siapa teman kekasihmu itu, Kim Jongin?"/ 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Baekhyun itu normal.' ChanBaek fic. official pair, yaoi, warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Baiklah, ini kelasmu. Jaga kelakuanmu, belajar yang rajin, selalu mendengar penjelasan guru dan jangan sampai membuat masalah. Carilah teman yang baik yang bisa menjagamu, dan jauhi siapapun itu yang kau anggap tidak baik atau berkelakuan buruk. _Arra_?"

"…"

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"…_ nde_, aku mengerti."

* * *

Cast: Park **Chan**yeol x Byun **Baek**hyun

Genre: **Romance, School-life, Friendship**

Disclaimer:** EXO ©SMent**

Warning: **Boys Love, AU, Typo(s), OOC. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.**

* * *

**...**

Jam menunjukan pukul 8.10 pagi saat seorang _yeoja_ tinggi berambut pendek datang ke _apartement_ _elite_ di kawasan Gangnam. Dengan kunci cadangan berbentuk kartu tipis ditanganya, Yura membuka pintu apartement tersebut dan..

"DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL! BANGUN JERAPAH BODOH! INI SUDAH SIANG DAN KAU HARUS SEKOLAH." –Yura berteriak begitu melihat adik kandungnya masih terlelap di ranjang. Chanyeol mengerang kesal merasa tidurnya terganggu dan kembali berniat tidur, namun jeweran ditelinga membatalkan niatnya.

"Akh! _Noona_!"

"YA! _Dongsaeng_ pemalas, cepat bangun dan mandi lalu pergi ke sekolah!" pekik Yura lagi dan melepaskan telinga adiknya yang perlahan mulai bangun.

"Kau sudah sangat telat Chanyeol!"

"Ya sudah, sekalian bolos saja."

"_Ya_! Tidak akan. Kau harus tetap sekolah.."

"_Aniyo_."

"—atau kusita mobilmu."

"_Arra! Arra!_"

.

.

.

Suasana kelas baru bagi Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar hal yang luar biasa baginya. Meskipun untuk kebanyakan orang itu biasa saja, seperti guru yang menjalaskan pelajaran di depan kelas dengan para murid yang mendengarkan dan sesekali menyatat materi yang penting.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun yang bertahun-tahun menjalani _homeschooling_.

Baekhyun belajar di rumah dengan guru yang datang ke rumahnya. Sehingga tidak ada ruangan kelas yang dipenuhi kursi dan meja, tidak ada murid-murid yang mendengarkan penjelasan guru selain dirinya. Yang ada hanya ruangan besar dengan satu meja dan kursi yang disediakan khusus di rumahnya.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya melilit namun dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Mata bak _puppy_-nya memperhatikan seisi kelas.

Baekhyun dapat melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang memiliki beragam sifat. Ada yang memainkan _gadget_-nya alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan Guru Song, ada yang tertidur dan ada pula yang mengobrol dengan teman semeja. Namun ada juga yang serius mendengarkan penjelasan Guru Song di depan kelas seperti namja yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Teman semeja Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo besar dan rambutnya hitam pendek.

Kyungsoo sangat baik. Namja_ Pororo_ itu—Baekhyun langsung memanggilnya Pororo karena mata besar Kyungsoo yang untungnya namja itu tidak beratan—menawarkan buku paket yang belum Baekhyun punya.

Baekhyun langsung menobatkan Kyungsoo sebagai teman baik pertamanya di daftar pertemananya.

"Pororo-yah,_ gomawoyo_." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk menulis seketika menoleh, agak kaget karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

Dan apa itu? Pororo-yah?

"_C-cheonma_, Baekhyun-ah." Balas Kyungsoo yang langsung mengerti. Baekhyun berterima kasih atas buku yang dipinjaminya.

"Baekhyun-ah, dari pada 'Pororo-yah', bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku 'Kyungsoo' saja? Bukannya aku keberatan dengan panggilan kartun itu, tapi yah… 'Kyungsoo' terdengar jauh lebih baik."

"…"

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ah, _nde_, Kyungsoo-yah."

.

.

.

Tak terasa dua jam pelajaran sudah berlalu. Guru Song keluar dari kelas setelah memberi tugas rumah kepada murid-muridnya. Kyungsoo merapikan buku-bukunya dan berniat ke kantin.

Dengan mengajak Baekhyun tentunya. Si siswa baru.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau ikut aku ke kantin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis bertaut. Merasa heran melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menyatat entah apa. Buku catatannya penuh tulisan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "ke kantin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne. Makan siang. Kau tidak lapar? Atau kau—"

"_Kajja_, kita ke kantin, Kyungsoo-yah!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke luar kelas. Namja bermata besar itu sempat kaget karena reaksi Baekhyun yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Dimana arah ke kantin, Kyungsoo-yah?"

"K-kanan. Ke arah kanan, Baek."

"_Okay_."

.

.

.

"Kau baru datang, _eoh_?" Tanya seorang namja pada Chanyeol yang ditemuinya di koridor sekolah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mulut karena masih mengantuk. Setelah pulang dari sekolah nanti, Chanyeol akan mengubah sandi _apartement_ agar_ Noona-_nya tidak bisa masuk dan menganggu tidurnya lagi.

"Dasar. Beruntung kau ini jenius, kau tidak sekolah selama sebulan juga tidak akan ada yang melarangmu."

"Nah, itu kau tahu, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol menyerigai

"Aish! Saekki-yah! _Kajja_ kita ke kantin."

Jongin merangkul pundak Chanyeol sambil bercerita seru tanpa melihat orang di depannya sehingga tak sengaja menabraknya.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak melihatmu." sosok mungil yang ditabrak Jongin meminta maaf namun langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat mata besarnya beradu dengan mata coklat Jongin.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Cepat, Baek… kita ke kantin." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya. "Ayo, Baek. Cepat!"

"Merah." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah namja yang sedari tadi diam di samping Jongin.

"Kepalamu merah. Apa kau tidak sakit melihatnya saat bercermin?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat mata Kyungsoo yang semula besar bertambah besar. "B-baekhyun!"

"_Mwo?_" Chanyeol memandang heran namja mungil di depannya. Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia siswa baru di sekolah ini? Dan apa itu tadi? Namja itu mengatai rambut merahnya?

"Aish! Bukan apa-apa Chanyeol. Jangan kau dengarkan ucapannya." Ujar Kyungsoo, "Byun Baekhyun, ayo cepat kita ke kantin." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Jongin sebelum Baekhyun berkata sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"Siapa teman kekasihmu itu, Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela napas, "dia siswa baru di kelas kami. Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang-panjang. Namja Do itu memandang Baekhyun yang tampak tenang menyantap makan siang di depannya, semangkuk besar pudding dan segelas susu stroberi.

"Baekhyun, kau bukan anak kecil yang nyasar ke Sekolah Menengah Atas kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ne?_"

"_Ani_, lupakan. Lanjutkan saja makan siangmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut dan meminum minumanya.

"Ah ya, kau dari mana, Baekhyun? Maksudku kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang meralat cepat ucapannya saat melihat raut _blank_ Baekhyun. Kyungsoo curiga kalau Baekhyun mempunyai 'kelainan' mengingat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tak terduga.

"Aku berasal dari rumah, Kyungsoo-yah."

—tuh kan.

Kyungsoo _faceplam._

"Maksudku kau berasal dari sekolah mana?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, pose berpikir. Lima detik kemudian namja cantik itu mengangguk seakan mengerti… sepertinya.

"Rumah."

"Rumah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "rumah."

"Aku serius, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku serius, Do Kyungsoo."

"Jangan meniru ucapanku."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya. Kau iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aku bersekolah di rumah, Kyungsoo-yah."

"Iy—maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah selesai menyantap makanannya.

"Aku _homeschooling_."

"Ah… _keureukena~_" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit malu karena sempat berdebat dengan Baekhyun tadi. Dan sepertinya dugaan Kyungsoo mengenai kelainan Baekhyun itu tidak benar.

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Baekhyun itu normal_. Batin Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis.

Brak!

—sepertinya.

Senyuman Kyungsoo hilang seketika begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya; ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan Chanyeol dengan seragam putihnya yang tak lagi bersih, ada noda besar di seragam Chanyeol yang berasal dari minuman yang dibawanya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan menumpahkan minuman Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun…"

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun yang terdiam di tempatnya. Namja pendek itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menguncangnya seolah menyadarkannya untuk berhenti menatap Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka jika seseorang memandang matanya terlebih pandangan Baekhyun saat ini seakan tidak bersalah.

"Menunduklah dan minta maaf pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Namun Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya percuma bicara dengan Baekhyun disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun layaknya batu setiap menatap mata Chanyeol. Hey, Chanyeol buka Medusa 'kan?

"_Ya_, Park Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan seragamu?" Tanya Jongin yang baru selesai mengantri makanan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan namja tan itu.

Dengan mata besarnya, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan memberi kode pada namja itu yang awalnya tidak mengerti. Namun setelah melihat posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tampak tak bersahabat, terlebih aura yang hitam yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau harus ke toilet untuk membersihkan seragamu." Jongin merangkul pundak Chanyeol dan sedikit menarik paksa karena namja itu tak bergerak.

"Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo gusar setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan mata mengerjap. Kyungsoo menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya dan itu semua karena siswa baru ini. "Oh sudahlah, kita kembali ke kelas._ Kajja_."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di _basemant apartement_. Namja tinggi nan tampan itu baru pulang padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir lebih dari lima jam yang lalu. Dengan santai Chanyeol menaiki _lift_ menuju kamar _apartement_-nya yang berada di lantai lima.

Namun saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut melihat di dalam_ lift_ tersebut berdiri seorang namja mungil dengan balutan hoodie putih dan celana pendek selutut. Dia…

"Merah?"

" Byun Baekhyun?"

* * *

_**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue..._

* * *

Setelah 1 tahun hiatus akhirnya bisa updet cerita lagi. Maaf klo bikin cerita baru bukannya melanjutkan 2 fic lainnya yg masih blm jelas ending nya. Open Arms sebnrnya udah selesai chap 2 dan 3 nya tapi hilang ntah kemana Orz fic KyuMin TCMSB juga seharusnya udah tamat tapi hilang juga. Mau nulis lagi udah kehilangan mood krn kayaknya berat harus nulis dari awal lagi u.u tapi diusahakan tetap dilanjutkan~

Cerita ini ngerasa plot nya berantakan gk? Iya kan? Hahaha cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari karakter Lee Kwangsoo di drama It's Okay That's Love yg bahkan udah mulai ditulis sebelum drama itu tayang... tapi ditengah jalan tdk sesuai dgn harapan begitu menonton dramanya yg ternyata jauh dr bayangan saya jadinya harus dirombak dari awal sampai aneh kyk gini /pundung

Yang nanya apa akun sosmed saya silahkan lihat profil. Thanks for reading..

Last Regards,

baekhyungurl (Kim Minki /utk kesekian kalinya saya ganti penname lagi haha)


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chapter:_

_Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basemant apartement. Namja tinggi nan tampan itu baru pulang padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir lebih dari lima jam yang lalu. Dengan santai Chanyeol menaiki lift menuju kamar apartement-nya yang berada di lantai lima._

_Namun saat pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut melihat di dalam lift tersebut berdiri seorang namja mungil dengan balutan hoodie putih dan celana pendek selutut. Dia…_

_"Merah?"_

_"Byun Baekhyun?"_

* * *

Cast: Park **Chan**yeol x Byun **Baek**hyun

Genre: **Romance, School-life, Friendship**

Disclaimer:** EXO ©SMent**

Warning: **Boys Love, AU, Typo(s), OOC. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.**

* * *

**...**

Tidak seperti biasanya lift yang sekarang Chanyeol naiki terasa penuh, dari lantai dasar sampai sekarang—lantai 4, pintu lift terus terbuka di setiap lantainya karena ada saja penghuni lain yang masuk ataupun keluar. Dan sialnya bagi Chanyeol dia harus terjebak di lift ini.

Chanyeol terhimpit ke belakang sehingga dia tidak bisa menekan tombol 5—lantai dimana kamarnya berada. Dan sialnya lagi, tanganya kanannya terasa kebas karena dipeluk terlalu erat oleh namja disebelahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Chanyeol dan mendengus kesal saat nenek tua yang berada di depannya menepis tangannya yang bebas untuk menekan tombol lift. Sang nenek tua menekan tombol 20.

_'Fck, lantai 20. Perfect sekali.'_ Batin Chanyeol geram.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"..."

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Baekhyun terus saja menempel padanya sedari tadi. Disuruh lepaspun tak mau, Baekhyun terus menundukan kepalanya yang tertutupi topi hoodienya.

_Ting…_

Chanyeol mendongak saat pintu lift kembali terbuka dan beberapa orang di dalamnya beranjak keluar seperti nenek tua di depannya dan pria-pria di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menekan tombol lima dengan cepat dan menapas lega, begitu pula dengan namja mungil di sebelahnya.

.

Setelah bebas dari lift, sepertinya bukan berarti Chanyeol akan bebas juga dari Baekhyun yang masih menempel padanya. Baekhyun memang tidak lagi memeluk lengan Chanyeol, namun namja pendek itu terus mengikuti Chanyeol sampai namja tinggi itu berada di depan pintu apartement-nya.

Chanyeol yang memang terkenal tidak pernah mau peduli dengan orang lain itupun memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Si bodoh itu benar-benar…" Chanyeol mendengus seraya melempar tas sekolahnya ke lantai dan berniat mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian santai. Chanyeol mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos hitam polos. Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju meja makannya dan lagi-lagi mendengus kesal karena bukan makanan yang ia dapat, tapi secarik kertas yang berupa pesan dari noona-nya.

'**Tidak ada makan malam, Park Pemalas! Buang sampah di kamarmu atau aku tidak akan pernah membawakan makanan lagi untukmu selamanya.**

—**Park Yoora**

**P.S: Bersihkan kamarmu!**

**P.S.S: BERSIHKAN KAMARMU, PEMALAS!'**

"Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol merobek kertas itu dengan tragis, "aku juga tidak mau makan makananmu yang selalu asin itu. Noona mau membuatku kolesterol, eoh?"

"Aku juga bisa makan di luar. Week!" Chanyeol mehrong pada potongan-potongan kertas itu di lantai.

Namja tinggi itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. "Belum terlalu malam 'kan untuk pergi makan malam?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan langsung menyambar jaketnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Mata Chanyeol membola saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati gundukan putih di depannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kesal sekaligus heran melihat Baekhyun yang masih di depan kamarnya. Namja mungil itu duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Merah…"

"Aishh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh? Berhenti mengikut—" Chanyeol faceplam. Ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar suara perut namja di depannya.

"Baegoppa…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Seperti aku peduli saja." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengarnya langsung cemberut. Bibir pink-nya mencebik, maju beberapa senti. Dan mata kecilnya berkaca-kaca. "Merah~" panggil Baekhyun mendayu.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Koreksinya, "dan jika kau lapar kenapa tadi ikut naik? Bukannya pergi ke supermarket di depan sana?!" Tanya Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Itu karena Merah naik."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Noona-ku bilang aku tidak boleh pergi sendiri."

"Memang berapa umurmu? Kau bukan bayi lagi, Byun."

"Memang bukan bayi. Umurku tujuhbelas tahun dua bulan."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, sedikit menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. "Minta temani penjaga saja sana!"

"Noona-ku bilang aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Kau juga tidak mengenalku."

"Aku mengenalmu."

"Tidak."

"Ya, kita sudah bertemu dua kali."

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat namaku."

"Chanyeol. Namamu Park Chanyeol."

"Kau—" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena perut Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi berbunyi. Namja manis itu sepertinya benar-benar sedang lapar. Sama seperti dirinya, dan dengan berdebat seperti ini tidak akan membuat mereka kenyang.

"Aishh! Terserah kau saja!"

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun menggenggam ujung jaketnya. Takut tertinggal katanya saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk melepaskannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, terlalu malas untuk meladeni Baekhyun yang dianggapnya aneh itu.

.

Chanyeol menguap. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam yang artinya Chanyeol sudah berada di supermarket ini selama setengah jam. Mie instant yang dimakannya sudah lama habis dan sekarang dia sudah kenyang dan ingin kembali ke apartementnya untuk tidur.

"Ya, cepat habiskan makananmu." Ujar Chanyeol pada namja yang duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Ia meniup mie instant-nya yang Chanyeol yakini sudah tidak lagi panas itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah setengah jam dan Baekhyun belum juga selesai, padahal namja manis itu hanya memakan satu cup mie. Mie-nya juga pasti sudah dingin.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya, hitung-hitung menghilangkan kantuk. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun tinggal di apartement yang sama dengannya, dilihat dari sandal dengan logo apartement-nya yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau tinggal dimana? Di apartement itu juga? Lantai berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, namun Baekhyun tetap diam. Dia sibuk dengan meniup-niup mie-nya.

Chanyeol mengusap dadanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ada yang berani tidak menanggapinya seperti ini.

"Sabar Park Chanyeol. Sabar…" Chanyeol coba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun—

"YA! Berhenti meniup! Mie-mu itu sudah tidak panas lagi! Cepat habiskan atau kau kutinggal!" teriak Chanyeol akhirnya. Sedang Baekhyun di depannya berkedip-kedip dan lima menit kemudian akhirnya ia menyelesaikan makanannya.

Chanyeol menapas lega. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang seperti Baekhyun butuh waktu setengah jam hanya untuk menghabiskan satu cup mie instant.

"Aku tinggal di apartement itu..." Baekhyun sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bersuara. Telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk gedung apartement mewah di samping kirinya.

"Di lantai 5, kamar nomor 93."

.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah bagunan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Itu gedung apartement yang ditinggalinya. Dan kamar Chanyeol terletak di lantai 5 nomor 92.

"Kita tetangga."

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya mendadak sakit.

* * *

_**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue**...**_

* * *

Untuk yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin, kayaknya gak bisa diwujudkan di chapter ini yang super pendek Orz saya emang gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang, takutnya pada bosan :')

Saya lagi di jakarta, nginep disini seminggu karena konser si ByunBaek dkk itu jadinya susah nyari waktu buat nulis. Ada yang nonton juga kah? Yuk teriak bareng ntar di festival premium F... setelah penuh perjuangan nyari tiket vip B saya malah terdampar di premium tapi gak apalah jadi bisa liat Baekhyun lebih dekat pas perfom Love, Love, Love... ntar kutarik dia turun /gakgitu /curhat orzorzorz

Lalu yang nanyain Baekhyun itu kenapa sih? Autis kah? Gak lah, gak tega ih bikin suami sendiri autis :') dia hanya terlaaaluuu polos... karena apa? Homeschooling? Iya, salah satunya karena itu.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca~ gak nyangka banyak juga yang suka :')

Oh iya, untuk supermarketnya bayangin aja 7eleven ya biar gak bingung kenapa ChanBaek bisa makan di supermarket. Dan judul Vicinis sendiri artinya Tetangga ^^

Last Regards,

**baekhyungurl**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous chapter:_

"_Aku tinggal di apartement itu..." Baekhyun sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bersuara. Telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk gedung apartement mewah di samping kirinya._

"_Di lantai 5, kamar nomor 93."_

_Chanyeol menoleh kearah bagunan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun._

_Itu gedung apartement yang ditinggalinya. Dan kamar Chanyeol terletak di lantai 5 nomor 92._

* * *

Cast: Park **Chan**yeol x Byun **Baek**hyun

Genre: **Romance, School-life, Friendship.**

Disclaimer: **EXO punya siapa? Lupa gue nama agensinya.**

Warning: **Boys Love, AU, Typo(s), OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

**…**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Baekhyun menjadi siswa baru di sekolahnya dan untungnya Baekhyun bisa membaur dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras Kyungsoo karena namja bermata bulat itu sudah banyak membantu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memberitahu yang tidak Baekhyun dapatkan dari guru _homeschooling_-nya. Seperti _piket_ kelas.

"Apa kita belajar di sekolah untuk menjadi pembantu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada hari ketiganya di sekolah. Kyungsoo yang saat itu akan memberinya sapu melongo.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa _Saem_ di rumahku dulu tidak pernah memberitahuku ya?"

Melihat wajah Baekhyun begitu polos membuat Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_. "Tidak, Baekhyun-ah. Kita sekolah bukan untuk menjadi pembantu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ini namanya _piket_. Setiap orang yang belajar di sekolah pernah melakukannya. Kita akan membersihkan kelas berdasarkan jadwal yang diberikan oleh guru, itu bertujuan agar kelas kita tetap bersih sehingga kita belajar di kelas menjadi nyaman. " terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "_Eung~_ aku mengerti, Kyungsoo-yah~"

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menyapu tentu saja. Ditanganmu ada sapu, tidak mungkinkan kau mengepel dengan itu?"

"Ah ya, kau benar."

'_Oh Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku…'_ batin Kyungsoo berdoa.

.

.

Saat ini sedang berlangsung pelajaran olahraga. Untuk yang satu ini, Baekhyun baru pertama kali merasakannya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun hanya duduk diam di tepi lapangan, melihat teman-teman kelasnya tengah bermain _dodgedball_ dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasarannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum setiap melihat Kyungsoo mengamuk jika Jongin yang memegang bola. Jongin selalu menggoda Kyungsoo untuk merebut bola ditangannya, sambil berkata, "Ayo, tangkap baby Soo." Yang membuat Baekhyun heran karena hanya Jongin yang memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"_Baby_? Bukankah itu artinya bayi? Aku baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo ternyata bayinya Jongin." Gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi panggilan itu manis sekali. Aku juga ingin dipanggil seperti itu oleh Irene-noona. '_Baby Baek_~', aku akan meminta noona untuk memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baek? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Baekhyun menatap heran. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali datar.

"_Eobseo._ Aku bicara sendiri."

"Hee?"

"Kyungsoo sudah selesai bermainnya?"

"_Ne_, aku kalah. Mereka semua curang, terutama Jongin! Aku tidak bisa merebut bolanya." Gerutu Kyungsoo dan wajah manisnya merengut saat melihat Jongin menghampirinya.

"Makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo di depannya. Yang ditanya dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku bersama Baekhyun. _Kajja_, Baek."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun namun terhenti saat Jongin meraih tangannya yang bebas. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Alisnya menurun, membuat Kyungsoo yang sempat tersulut meluap seketika.

"Ini sudah dua minggu kau menjauhi, Kyung." Ujar Jongin dengan masih menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhimu jika bukan karena kau sendiri, Kai." Desis Kyungsoo dan tanpa bicara lagi beranjak pergi.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, _gwaenchana_?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam melihat adegan KaiSoo _bak telenovela_ akhirnya bersuara. Mereka sekarang ini tengah berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju olahraga dengan seragam sekolah. Dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk sejak bicara dengan Jongin membuat Baekhyun cemas.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil, "_ne, nan gwaenchana_." jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—melepaskan kaos olahraganya.

"Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Namun Baekhyun tampak tak mendengar. Baekhyun masih sibuk sendiri sambil bersenandung lagu '_Puff The Magic Dragon'_.

'Anak SMA menyanyikan anak-anak. Lucu sekali.' Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Aw! Appo..."

Baekhyun menjerit saat Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya agak keras. Untuk pertama kalinya anak baru itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam yang tentu saja tidak membuat Kyungsoo takut. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun lebih seperti tatapan anak kucing yang kau ganggu tidurnya.

"Maaf, Baek. Itu yang mau kutanyakan... bahumu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat bahu Baekhyun yang polos tanpa baju namun terdapat warna merah keunguan.

Bukan _kissmark_. Tentu saja. Itu terlebih seperti lebam.

"Kau kecelakaan? Atau berkelahi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi walaupun tidak yakin bahwa orang sepolos Baekhyun bisa berkelahi.

Baekhyun melirik bahunya yang tadi disentuh Kyungsoo. "Luka ini? Aku juga tidak tahu aku punya luka seperti ini sebelum kau memukulnya."

"Maaf, Baek. Apakah sakit?"

"_Eoh_, kau memukulku. Tentu saja sakit."

"Tapi kau yakin kau tidak tau kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang sepetinya masih penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah… lupakan. Ayo cepat kita makan siang sebelum jam istirahatnya habis."

.

.

Suasana kantin tampak ramai seperti biasa. Disalah satu meja di sana terdapat Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol menghela napas melihat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makan siangnya tanpa selera.

"Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol bersuara dan Jongin sontak mengangkat kepalanya. "Dimana?" Kepala Jongin bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyebut namanya karena sedari tadi aku memanggil namamu kau sama sekali tidak merespon." Ujar Chanyeol santai, tak mengindahkan tatapan frustasi Jongin padanya.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Menurutmu?" sengit Jongin. Kini selera makannya benar-benar hilang.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Kau dan Kyungsoo…" namja dengan surai merah itu mengantung kalimatnya, "…sama-sama keras kepala."

"Sama-sama egois. Dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahan masing-masing." Ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Aku heran jika kalian bertengkar terus kenapa tidak putus saja?"

"Sialan!" Jongin sontak melempar sendoknya ke arah Chanyeol yang dengan mudah menghindar.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka aku akan menghajarmu. Kau tau aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo… tidak ada dia disampingku sama saja dengan aku bernapas dengan satu paru-paru."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Dari mana kau belajar bicara _chessy_ seperti itu? Tak heran Kyungsoo menjauhimu."

"Kau—" Jongin merasa kepalanya mendidih mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. Jongin tahu kalau sahabatnya ini tengah menghiburnya namun dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya itu membuat Jongin jengah juga.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencari pacar saja? Kudengar teman sekelasku ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu kemarin." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraannya karena dia sudah sakit kepala jika terus membahas soal hubungan percintaannya dengan Kyungsoo. Masalah Chanyeol sepertinya lebih menarik karena Jongin belum pernah melihat Chanyeol menggandeng siapapun padahal ia sangat popular di sekolah.

"Yang rambutnya setengah hijau itu? Aku tidak tertarik padanya." Jawab Chanyeol tak minat.

Chanyeol ingat saat seorang gadis tinggi –tak setinggi Chanyeol tentunya—memberinya sekotak coklat dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal Park Sooyoung cantik. Dia periang dan cukup pintar juga. Di kelasku banyak yang menyukainya, kecuali aku dan Kyungsoo tentunya karena kami saling mencintai—"

"Jongin, _stop_. Kau membuatku mual."

Jongin tertawa, senang juga menggoda sahabatnya ini. "_Sorry_, Chanyeol. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda."

Mengabaikan Jongin, Chanyeol lebih memilih memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan mata besarnya menangkap seseorang yang selama ini dihindarinya.

"Kau bilang di kelasmu banyak yang menyukai Sooyoung?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Wae?_ Kau berubah pikiran? Kau tertarik padanya? Kau mau—"

"Baekhyun. Apa dia juga menyukai Sooyoung?"

"Apa?" alis Jongin mengkerut bingung. Namja tampan dengan kulit tan itu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Ada Baekhyun di sana, tengah memesan makanan seorang diri. Entah dimana Kyungsoo yang selalu bersamanya.

"Namja aneh itu?" Jongin kembali memandang Chanyeol. "Sepertinya tidak. Bahkan aku tidak yakin dia menyadari keberadaan siswa lainnya di kelasku selain Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Yah, Baekhyun tidak pernah bicara dengan orang lain selain Kyungsoo. Jika ditanya juga dijawab seadanya. Dan kudengar Baekhyun sebelumnya _homeschooling_, sepertinya karena itu dia menjadi sedikit aneh dan terkesan menutup diri."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tak habis pikir masih saja ada orang tua yang melakukan program _homeschooling_ untuk anaknya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tumben sekali kau menanyai seseorang seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Jika ia menjawab Jongin pasti terkejut.

"Dia tetanggaku."

"APA?" _–tuh kan._

"Bagaimana—"

_**PRANG!**_

Ucapan Jongin terputus saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup keras yang membuat seisi kantin menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat satu objek yang sama begitu pula dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Di tengah-tengah kantin ada Baekhyun yang entah kenapa bisa berada di lantai dengan makanan tercecer di lantai dan di depan namja mungil itu ada namja lainnya yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Junggok—Gong Junggok, kapten tim _America football_ di sekolah mereka yang berbadan tinggi dan super besar bak pemain sumo. Tubuhnya tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukannya?" gusar Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhyun sepertinya membuat masalah dengan Junggok. Tamatlah riwayatnya." Ujar Jongin santai.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki magnet sendiri untuk menarik masalah padanya. Satu minggu yang lalu namja mungil itu menumpahkan minuman pada Chanyeol dan sekarang pada Junggok. Dan sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan selamat.

Junggol terkenal emosional. Jika marah seperti babi liar yang mengamuk. Hantam sana, hantam sini, seperti dia bertanding _football_ di lapangan. Setelah ini mungkin saja Baekhyun remuk tertimpa badan besar Junggok.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis sakit karena ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Sepertinya ia menabrak seseorang karena sibuk melamun.

"Hey, kelinci kecil. Lihat apa yang lakukan padaku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang bertubuh besar berada di depannya saat ini. Seragam namja itu kotor karena tumpahan dari makanan yang dibawanya tadi—sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol satu minggu lalu.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat Junggok yang tampak menyeramkan di depannya. Namja besar itu terlihat sangat marah dan seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa diam saja, heh? Setidaknya ucapkan maaf padaku!" tubuh kecil Baekhyun tersentak saat Junggok membentaknya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis melihat siswa-siswa lain yang berada di sana hanya diam, tidak ada yang berniat membantunya.

Junggok yang tampak geram melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung meminta maaf mengepal tangannya dan melayangkan tinjunya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya erat—pasrah dengan serangan Junggok yang akan diterima wajah manisnya.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun tak kunjung merasakan sakit apapun pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya mendengar pekikan beberapa murid wanita yang membuatnya langsung membuka mata.

"P-Park Chanyeol…"

Junggok tampak terkejut begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimana tidak? Park Chanyeol entah sejak kapan berada di depannya sehingga Junggok yang akan memukul Baekhyun malah mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"M-maaf, Chanyeol-ssi… ak-aku tidak berniat me-memukulmu…" sesal Junggok. Nyalinya seketika menciut melihat tatapan Chanyeol.

"Pergi sekarang atau aku akan membalasmu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Junggok mengangguk cepat dan berlari dengan perut besarnya yang bergetar.

Seisi kantin mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tenaga Junggok memang kuat saat memukulnya. Entah bagaimana jika pukulan tadi mengenai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Chanyeol hampir melupakan murid baru itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatap dengan wajah pucat. Sepertinya _shock_. Chanyeol baru pertama kalinya melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, karena biasanya Baekhyun selalu menatapnya datar.

"Ikut aku."

* * *

_**T**__o__**B**__e__**C**__ontinue…_

* * *

Cara saya deskripsikan ceritanya ini hancur ya dan semakin hancur karena ngetiknya sambil dengar berita tentang keluarnya Luhan dari EXO. Tapi setelah tau alasan Luhan keluar jadi ikhlas ngelepas dia. Apalagi setelah liat statusnya yang 'Aku pulang.' kayaknya dia senang banget bisa lepas dari SM dan bisa balik ke Cina.

Untuk HunHan shipper, tetap nulis fic HunHan ya :'] Sehun pasti sedih Luhan pergi nyatanya dia gak nulis OT10 di bio ig nya padahal pas Kris kemarin bio-nya OT11… dan bebrp hari lalu Sehun unfoll semua orang dan sempat nulis inisial 'L' di bio-nya yg saya kira itu inisial EXO-L tapi ternyata maksudnya itu 'Luhan' ya? Dan skrg bio-nya EXO saranghaja krn dia gak bisa nulis OT10 :'] Tetap support Luhan ya~ tonton film nya yg sebentar lagi tayang /kenapapromosi? Orz

Dan chapter kali ini udah panjang ya~ 1.6k lebih lho word nya, gak 2x scroll langsung abiskan? Haha.. makasih udah mampir~

fb: Jolanda Arya

Last Regards,

**baekhyungurl**


End file.
